villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wallace Breen
Wallace Breen was the administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility and later of earth under the alien force known as the Combine. He was originally an unseen character known as the Administrator mentioned in passing during the events of the original Half-Life and its expansions, before appearing as the primary antagonist in Half-Life 2. He was voiced by the late Robert Culp. Biography Background Wallace Breen was the administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico at the time of the Black Mesa Incident, caused by a dimensional rift between earth and another alien world. He is never seen or directly referred to in the game, only known as the Administrator. Shortly after Black Mesa's destruction, the earth was invaded by a force known as the Combine, and Wallace managed earth's surrender, and he was awarded power by the Combine, but was really just a puppet and a face for more higher forces in the organization. ''Half-Life 2'' Twenty years into the future after the Black Mesa Incident, Breen operates in City 17, a combine controlled city located somewhere in Eastern Europe. He is alerted by the arrival of Gordon Freeman in City 17, a scientist who was a part of the test which caused the Black Mesa Incident. Breen manages to capture Gordon Freeman who willingly delivers himself to Breen's office in his headquarters the citadel, where he is holding Eli Vance hostage and also his daughter Alyx. He tries to make a deal with Gordon Freeman, and shows signs he is aware of Freeman's control by the mysterious G-Man. But Breen's agent Judith Mossman turns on him and frees Gordon along with Alyx and Eli. Breen attempts to escape using a teleporter to the combine world. Realizing he can't survive in the Combine world's atmosphere, he reluctantly agrees to have his mind placed in a host body, which is a Combine Adviser, a disgusting slug creature and the apparent rulers of the Combine. But before he could escape, Gordon destroys the teleporter, and presumably kills Dr Breen. ''Half-Life 2'' episodes Breen appears in Half-Life 2's expansion Episode One, first in the opening in a flashback/ dream sequence questioning Gordon via video screens, and then later on in a pre-recorded message talking with the combine adviser about him being placed in a host body. When Alyx first sees this footage she first believes Breen survived, until realizing that its just an old recording. However Wallace Breen's fate is still unknown and its not been confirmed if he is dead. Other appearances Wallace Breen has appeared in other Half-Life 2 mods and spin-off webcomics. Dayhard :See Wallace Breen (Dayhard). Nicknamed "The Boss" a slightly younger looking Breen acts as the main antagonist in this comedic non-canon prequel to Half-Life 2. The Citizen Breen appears in the first episode of the Half-Life 2 mod The Citizen released in 2008, which takes place shortly before Gordon Freeman's arrival in City 17. Wallace Breen is targeted by the Resistance, however he escapes his near assassination to safety. Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman Wallace makes an appearance in this webcomic by Christopher C Livington, in which the main protagonist Gordon Frohman shows admiration towards Breen and the Combine and even sends him letters. Near the end of the webcomic, Gordon Frohman makes unsuccessful attempts to stop Gordon Freeman from killing Breen, but he gets defeated regardless. It is shown in the webcomic that Breen had survived the explosion on top of the citadel by Freeman. Back on the streets of City 17, Breen views the chaos caused by the Resistance and plans to move to City 18. However Gordon Frohman falls from the sky and on top of Breen, killing him in the process. It is implied that Breen had faced similar uprisings in the previous 16 different cities. Trivia *Breen was originally going to be known as the "Consul", as seen in the Half-Life 2 behind the scenes book "Raising the Bar". *Originally, fans believed that the administrator in Half-Life 1 was G-Man, this was before Valve created Wallace Breen for Half-Life 2 which made it clear the mysterious unseen Administrator from Half-Life 1 and G-man where completely different entities. *In the Half-Life 2: Episode One and The Orange Box prima guide, Breen's character profile states his current whereabouts are unknown since he was stopped by Gordon Freeman on the citadel, possibly hinting he survived. However it is not known if Valve approves of this or may change their mind down the line. *Breen's voice actor Robert Culp had died on the 24th March 2010. Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Half-Life Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Charismatic villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:Ghosts Category:Extremists Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Overlord Villains